A Second Chance
by Diamondstar of ThunderClan
Summary: When Millie dies in a battle and almost gets stuck in the Dark Forest, she is reincarnated into her least loved kit's first litter, but will she do the right thing the second time around? This is my first FanFiction. Please review. :D
1. Prologue

Prologue

Millie was running through the forest with her clanmates all around her. She was heading to battle with Windclan. Suddenly:

"Attack!"

The last thing she remembered was spinning to face the WindClan cats, and then all was still and black.

Millie woke up in a forest. There was no starlight shining through the trees, and she realized where she was: the Dark Forest.

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" she wondered. As she walked further she realized that she was indeed dead, and thought about why she could be here. "Oh no, it was probably because of the way I acted to my other kits and the rest of the clan about Briarlight ever since she got hurt," she exclaimed.

Suddenly she saw some light in the trees. She ran toward it. StarClan! She had found the way at last.

ONE MOON LATER…

Bluestar, Firestar, Yellowfang, Silverstream, and Cinderpelt, as well as Millie, were gathered in a small clearing.

"Millie-there is something we want to discuss with you." Bluestar said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?" came Millie's wary reply.

"We have decided we want to send you back to ThunderClan in Blossomfall's first litter to give you a second chance. You will not keep your memories." Bluestar told her. "Do you agree? If you do, and are not good this time around, you will end up in the Dark Forest."

"Yes. I agree." Millie replied confidently, although there was a small twinge of doubt deep in her chest.

"Then you may go," Bluestar said. As soon as she had left she turned to Silverstream. "Silverstream, we need to send you back too to keep an eye on her, but you will keep all your memories and you will be part of Dovewing's litter."

"I will go. I want to see Graystripe again." Silverstream managed to hide her elation, but she was excited for her return to the clans.

"You both will be sent back one week from now. Jump into the Moonpool at the same time or it won't work properly." Bluestar said." I will leave it up to you to tell Millie what is going on. The meeting is over." With those words they all turned in separate directions and bounded away.


	2. Chapter 1: Jay

**I hope you guys like it. This is my first fanfiction, but I will try to make more soon.**

**Moonshine57: Thanks! I will try to keep the chapters coming as fast as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

Chapter 1: Jay

Jayfeather was sorting herbs in his den, thinking about Millie's recent death and how Graystripe and her kits were still grieving for her, even Blossomfall, who had never really had that close of a bond with her mother.

Suddenly Dewstep, Blossomfall's mate, came charging in to the den, gasping. "Blossomfall and Dovewing are both having their kits!" he forced out as he caught his breath.

"Mouse dung!" he cursed under his breath. "Leafpool, I need your help. Briarlight, be ready to hand herbs to them," Jayfeather called over his shoulder as he bounded toward the nursery, Dewstep and Leafpool hard on his heels. "leafpool you help blossomfall and I will work with dovewing he said quickly. "Dewstep, you and Bumblestripe stay out of the way and get wet moss for them."

Jayfeather turned to Dovewing and told her, "Try and stay calm."

Her only reply was a grunt, followed by a powerful spasm and a small bundle sliding out on to the moss. He pushed the kit toward Bumblestripe. "Lick," he ordered. "Hold on, Dovewing, there are two more kits to come," Jayfeather said, his attention back on her belly. He quickly delivered the second kit, followed by a third. Dovewing licked one of the two and Jayfeather licked the other, then proceeded to place them all at their mother's belly.

"Congratulations, Dovewing. Two she-kits and a tom!" Jayfeather told her. Nearby Leafpool had just finished telling Blossomfall she had one she-kit and one tom.

"They're beautiful!" the queens purred at the same time, causing them to break out in laughter.

"Let's name them, my love," said Bumblestripe. "I was thinking maybe Cloudkit for this one," pointing to the tom, "and Diamondkit and Silverkit for the two girls."

"That sounds perfect," Dovewing replied tiredly.

"Dovewing, Blossomfall, you should rest now," Jayfeather cut in.

"Sleep well, sweethearts," mewed Dewfrost and Bumblestripe, then they padded off to the warriors den.


	3. Chapter 2: Dew

**A/N: I need two kit OC's for Squirrelflight's kits: one tom and one she-cat. Moonshine57 automatically gets one because they were the first to review, but the other will be random.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. :D**

Chapter 2

The morning after the kits were born, Dewstep went to the nursery to visit Blossomfall and the kits. When he entered, Blossomfall looked up.

"Let's name the kits," she meowed. "I want my firstborn to be called Lilykit in honor of my mother, because she once told me that if she had to have a warrior name it would be Lilypetal that she would choose."

"That sounds lovely," Dewstep meowed. "How about we call the tom Darkkit for his dark pelt?"

"It's perfect." Blossomfall replied tiredly.

"Then I want you to get some rest, and I'll come see you later," Dewstep said lovingly.

As Dewstep padded outside the nursery, he heard a voice calling his name. It was Brackenfur. "Dewstep, we need you for a hunting patrol!" he called.

"Coming," Dewstep replied while sighing inwardly. He had been awake all night thinking about his kits, and now he was exhausted.

As the patrol charged out of camp, Brackenfur said, "Let's split up. We'll meet back here at sunhigh."

"Sounds good to me," said Ivypool.

"Great. See you later, guys." With that statement Dewstep turned and bounded away.

As he rounded a corner, a disgusting scent hit his nostrils, and a couple seconds later, he found himself facing a fox!

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Mwahahaha! Hope that my teachers are nice to me and I have time to keep the chapters coming. :P**

**-Diamondstar**


	4. Allegiances

**A/N: I put the allegiances in for those of you who read them. I personally never look at them but I thought they might be necessary. However, I just did ThunderClan for now, and I didn't put in descriptions of the cats unless they were new since ****Bramblestar's Storm****. If you want the other clans let me now in the reviews. :D**

**Moonshine57: I love your kit idea. I will definitely use Bluekit/Bluecloud. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Darkkit, would you do the honors?**

**Darkkit: Diamondstar of ThunderClan does not own warriors.**

Allegiances: ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cats: Jayfeather

Leafpool

Warriors: Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Ivypool

Lionblaze

Rosepetal

Poppyfrost

Briarlight

Bumblestripe

Cherryfall

Molewhisker

Lilyheart

Amberfrost

Snowstorm

Dewstep

Apprentices: Hollypaw- mentor: Thornclaw

Sorrelpaw- mentor: Mousewhisker

Fernpaw- mentor: Cherryfall

Queens: Dovewing- mother to Silverkit, Diamondkit, and Cloudkit

Blossomfall- mother to Lilykit and Darkkit

Elders: Purdy

Graystripe

Sandstorm

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me whether I should write Allegiances for other clans. Also, I'm thinking about having a Gathering soon. If you have cat ideas I need at least three OC's for warriors from other clans. Also, yes or no: should I kill Spiderleg? Let me know in the reviews. :P**


	5. Chapter 3: Dew

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. :D**

Chapter 3

Dewstep slowly backed up, fur bristling. The fox advanced menacingly.

"Stay away, mange-pelt!" he hissed bravely, but in his heart he knew he was no match for the fox. Suddenly a figure jumped on the fox from behind.

"Dewstep, run!" a voice yowled.

"Spiderleg?" he gasped disbelievingly, then shook his head and threw himself at the fox. After he visciously scratched its eyes, it ran off toward the forest outside the territory. He turned to Spiderleg.

"We sure got that fox, didn't… wait, Spiderleg?" he said worriedly. He looked down to see the warrior laying dead on the ground, his eyes glazed over. "Spiderleg! No!" he yowled, staring at the warrior who had just saved his life.

Numbly he started to pull the dead warrior onto his back and trudged slowly back to camp. When he made it there, the first thing he heard was Daisy.

"Spiderleg!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had very little time and still some writer's block. D: Also, I still need one more kit OC's. **


End file.
